noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjin
Tenjin (天神) is the God of Learning, he is one of the wealthiest gods, and one of his temple is where Yato frequently stays at during the night. He is also the new master of Mayu. Appearance Tenjin appears to be a middle-aged man around his late 50's to 70's, with grey hair, when down, that is shoulder length. He is normally seen wearing a black priest's outfit. Personality Being the God of Teaching, he has values for those who pray to him, have diligence, and work hard. He is very wise and often speaks in a poetic manner. However, he has a playful side, shown when he teases Yato with a 10,000¥ bill saying that he doesn't have any change, before throwing Yato a 5¥ coin; he can also be frivolous at times and may be prone to abandon a certain task, such as restraining Yato for abusing Hiyori's body via possession, if girls nearby compliment about his appearance. Unlike other lenient gods, such as Yato or Bishamonten, Tenjin is quick to exile any of his Shinki should they sting him. Also, like many other gods, excluding some exceptions such as Ebisu, Tenjin find Nora to be repulsive and will not take them in as one of his Shinki unless, in Kugaha's case, he finds it vital in order to do so. He also enjoys popularity as one of the most prominent Gods, at one point being shown to have rivalry with Okukinishi over who would get the most followers and being angered when he "only" got third place in the popularity poll for most popular God in chapter 58, losing to Inari and Ebisu. History Sometime before appearing in the series, Tomone/Mayu appeared to him, asking him to make her one of his Shinki, which he did. Tenjin summoned Yato to do a job for him, which was to exterminate some Ayakashi (Phantom), which had caused the deaths of people nearby the temple, even paying Yato upfront to make sure he would do the job. Tenjin later appears to Hiyori during the New Years festival, talking to her about Yato and Yukine, commenting that Yukine appeared to him asking if he would take Yukine as a Shinki and later on allows Mayu to go to Yato's aid to help with the purification ritual. He is then seen when Yato appears at his temple to thank him, and ask advice on how to help Hiyori. Tenjin was a murderous spirit; he was the nature of Aramitama, the soul of aggression. Out of fear, people deified him in order to calm his spirit. However, even though he became a god, Tenjin still held strong superficial feelings for the human world and despised people, which resorted to murder. Although, it is shown that he rarely kills anymore (this was stated during the time Yato was young). Relationships * Tsuyu: Tsuyu is not one of his shinki but a plum spirit who stayed with him for over a thousand years out of love even during his violent years. While his opinion is never directly stated, it is evident he cares for her and respects her opinion especially since he made her his guidepost despite the fact she is not a shinki because he knew that humans are capable of deception and betrayal, traits that a flower does not understand. She is usually the one who keeps him in line when he becomes angry or says inappropriate things. * Mayu: Mayu respects Tenjin as her master and sees him as far superior to Yato. The two both get along well, with Tenjin proudly rubbing in Yato's face how she is a fine spirit who left him and the two both make fun of Yato's vagrant life and lack of popularity as a God. * Shinki: He seems to get along with his shinki though it is implied he prefers females. However, should one of his shinki blight him even once he will have them undergo ablution and release them. This is considered a merciful act because the shinki could turn into ayakashi and even if they are released they can still find a new master. He does this to protect himself since not keeping check of being blighted will lead to the master suffering. * Yato: He tends to make fun of Yato and his lack of a shrine or followers. However, he does give Yato quite a few jobs. Yato in turn tends to be annoyed with Tenjin and after Yukine becomes a blessed regalia brags about this to Tenjin. Despite this the two do have a serious relationship as Yato begged Tenjin to send him to the heavens so he could save Hiyori as he was not yet recognized as a God and didn't have a shrine which Tenjin did despite the trouble he could get into. * Hiyori: He seems to get along with Hiyori who in turn respects him as the God of Academics. He frequently warns her to cut off her ties to the Far shore because she is part of the Near Shore and it could be dangerous for her, showing he cares for safety. He also tells her to live her life since she is still young. * Yukine: He seems to get along with Yukine, telling him when they first met that he shouldn't bow to another god as it was disrespectful to his master but said it politely since Yukine recently became a shinki. When Yukine wanted to be his shinki, he didn't seem to mind the idea but told Yukine he needed to first make sure that Yato release his name because he didn't want to turn him into a stray. He also believes Yukine is turning into a fine person despite Yato being his God. He was surprised Yukine became a Blessed Regalia for Yato and lauded his progress. * Bishamon: Not much of their relationship is shown but they seem to get along since the two are currently collaborating to see who the sorcerer is. * Kofuku: He tends to get annoyed with her since her bad luck is contagious and can negatively affect him and his followers, as shown when after being hugged by her, one of his followers' sons failed to get into his choice college. Abilities Not much is known about Tenjin's powers, other than he is able to control how people do in anything education-related when prayed to, and gives them a nudge in the right direction to help them. However, in the second OVA, multiple bolts of lightning hit Bishamonten and Yato when they make him mad, so that means he might be able to manipulate storms and hurricanes, as when his life as a human ended, people suffered through droughts, plague and other disasters. Known Shinki *真喩 Mayu *歩喩 Ayu *南喩 Nayu *望喩 Moyu *斯 Saku *実喩 Miyu (released) Trivia *Tenjin is prone to making bad jokes, however he is constantly scolded for it by his Shinki *'Ten' (天) means sky and jin (神) means god or deity. *In chapter 58, he was ranked the third most popular God behind Inari and Ebisu. This caused him to curse under his breath before pretending to be happy about the achievement, implying he likes attention and wished to be more popular. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Alive